God travels Co Agency
by crazyindira
Summary: Sophia Johnson is a normal 19 year old woman, till she starts working at God travels Co. Her life starts being a roller-coaster of emotions, where you can't trust anyone, not even yourself. But there is this guy, called Chris...
1. Chapter 1

**God travels Co.**

Today was my first day at this travels Co. Geez, I was so excited. I felt the energy run through my body.

I just checked my outfit one more time in the front mirror.

I was wearing: A classy, black buisness suit, matching black stilettos and I carried a big fashionable purse with me.

It had enough place for a Laptop and a clipboard.

_You can do this Sophia! This job will change your life!_

At that moment, I didn't know how right I was.

I entered swiftly. A strand of my hair fell in front of my face. With a routined gesture I brushed it aside.

_Woow,this place is big..._

The many people working here completly awed me. I was so stunned, that I bumped into someone.

It was a young man, not much older than me.

His papers fell down and he cursed. "Ow,damn it...", he muttered under his breath.

"I'm so sorry, it's my fault,really!", I uttered apologetically.

I sorted all the papers in one bunch. It took a while. Then I gave them to him.

In all this while,I didn't notice,how good-looking he was. He had ravenblack hair and ice-blue eyes. They weren't cold,like you would expect,they were warm...

"Thank you", he said in a smoky voice. His smile felt, as if the sun rised.

"You're welcome! It really was my fault, I'm sorry!", I repeated myself.

He grinned. "Are you new here?"

"Yeah, today's my first day at God travels Co. ...", I smiled nervously.

His face darkened. He steadied himself immediatly, but I still noticed it.

Suddenly he grinned. "So you are my new colleague! Nice to meet you! My name is Chris Black. I'm in a hurry at the moment, but if you would take my advice:

Do some research about the Indian Goddess Durga. So see ya!"

Confused I looked at him, but a new wave of people came and he immersed himself in the crowd. At least I thought so, because I couldn't see him anymore.

I stood up and went towards the elevator. It was a high-tech one with fingerscan. I pressed my forefinger against the scanner and heard a voice say:

"Johnson Sophia, God travels Co. 13th floor."

_"What?"_

The lift jolted and I felt as if I was flying. I checked the buttons, but I couldn't find a 13th floor.

_"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?"_

The lift stopped and I tumbled out of it. What I saw almost made me run back and hide, like I did when I was a kid.

I saw weird human-looking creatures with fur, beautiful pale women and men, ghost-looking things and weird shadows, who sometimes looked like humans and lovely god-looking people?!

A elderly looking person with specks and brown hair, that were slowly turning white welcomed me. He seemed to be the only normal guy here.

"Welcome, welcome to the REAL God travels Co! We are a travel agency for Mythological creatures, nightmares and so!"

_OH GOD!_

**The cursiv words are for Sophia's thoughts. Enjoy reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**God travels Co.**

"Yes,yes,of course. I understand, your Godlyness, of course. Don't worry! Everything is fine.", Mr Thomson,my Boss said.

He wasn't shocked, working in a room full of nightmares the whole day long.

The complete opposite of me, almost dying to go home and have a few glasses of underappreciated Sherry.

After he finished talking, he knead his forehead. "Sometimes my job is hell", he muttered angrily.

The Moment he said the word "Hell" it thundered.

"Ehm,Mister Thomson,Sir...", I whispered. Today was my first day and I was really shocked. I never would have thought, that God travels Co. was

a travel agency for real Gods!

"What is it...Sophia?", he asked me, with a more gentle voice, than he had before.

"Ehm...Goddess Durga or Mother Durga or Maa Durga?" ,I stammered feeling uncomfortable. "Come to the point, Sophia,I don't have time", he sighed.

"Of course! She needs to travel back to...heaven?"

"Where is she at the moment?", his question sounded more like a command. "Ehm...let's see...", I searched in my documents.

Today morning my partner Chris Black told me to do some research about this Goddess. I never would have thought,it was that important.

"She's in...India ,Calcutta at the moment."

"Good. Damn it...I totally forgot about her..." The phone rang. "Hell", he cursed. Again it thundered,although there were no clouds.

I got a feeling that the Gods didn't like curse.

I could hear a feminine voice, who sounded really pissed of, talking to .

"Of course I didn't forget, that your Godlyness has to travel back home! How could I? We were just planning, who would go fetch you! No darling,

you missunderstood! You're our best customer, of course we will give you the best of the best! The same guy like last year? No problem! What?! No, no, it's fine, a

swimming pool, null problemo! Yes, yes, don't worry Darling!", he put the phone down and gave me a deathly glare. I flinched.

"Call Chris and fly off,immidiately!

"What?", I screeched. I didn't want to go on a trip, if there was an angry goddess waiting for me!

A little later, I found myself with my packed suitcase, ready to fly to India.

I was standing in the hallway, waiting for my partner Chris to arrive.

_How did this happen?_

Then a horrible thought pierced through my mind. If everyone in GTC was a gruesome creature, who was Chris?

Or better said:

**What?**

**How do you like it? Please review!**


End file.
